


Short writing prompt work

by amp_rs_nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Miscellaneous writing prompt work, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amp_rs_nd/pseuds/amp_rs_nd
Summary: A collection of work I may create for various short writing prompts I find across the internet. I have no idea how many of these I'll ever end up doing, but I'm making this anyway.The only reason this is on AO3 is because it's easier to link to this than to a Google Doc or something, haha.





	Short writing prompt work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt [Characters in a Crunch](https://www.writersdigest.com/be-inspired/characters-in-a-crunch) from Writer's Digest:
> 
> _"Write a scene or story that includes a character eating cereal. What does a character's favorite cereal say about their personality? Do they carefully pick the marshmallows out of their Lucky Charms, or do they eat Aldi bagged cereal by the handful straight out of the container? Or, perhaps your character prefers a healthy oatmeal with no added sugar. **500 words or fewer.** "_

The apartment shook when Merrick’s bedroom door flung open.

“Freida!” He shouted, stomping through the hall and hovering in the door to the kitchen.

The woman in question glanced up, unimpressed. “What?”

“Why are you eating my novelty ‘Star-Blasters’ cereal?”

“What, this old thing?” She grabbed the box and held it before them both. “Why not? It’s perfectly decent cereal, wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” She watched in amusement as her roommate’s face cycled through five different stages of rage and grief consecutively. Finally, he took a deep breath and leaned against the door frame.

“Oh, yes,” he drawled with aggressive sarcasm, “it’s ‘perfectly decent cereal’. It also happens to be a limited edition version of a Japanese cereal, modified to promote the critically acclaimed first-person space shooter ‘Star-Blasters’. You’re _absolutely right!_ There is nothing important about that at all.”

“Look,” Freida dropped the spoon and leaned back against the rickety dining room folding chair. “Food is food, and if I’m to remember correctly, then _someone_ here forgot to go grocery shopping this week, and it wasn’t me. Besides, what good does it do you on a shelf? What’s the point of that?”

Merrick forced out a very drawn-out, harsh breath. “The _point_ is that it’s rare, and rare things make me happy. It’s not an uncommon thing.”

“Well, whatever.” She leaned back in, licking stray milk off her lips before going back in for the spoon she’d dropped. “I mean, it was probably gonna get eaten eventually, right?” At Merrick’s grinding teeth, her head snapped back up. “Well, what else were you planning to do? Just let it fossilize like a goddamn sea creature? Don’t tell me you were planning on letting a box of _Beanie Bites_ outlive you!”

“It’s _Bitty Bites,_ and I’m sick to death of you pulling shit like this!” Merrick fisted his hair, pulling it where it’d just recently grown back in, eyes wild. “First the books, then the shirts, and now the cereal! What’s next, planning on using my figurines to— to clear out _cobwebs_ or something?”

Frieda’s face took on a look of dead sincerity. “What? No, of course not! Who do you take me for? I’m not a _savage._ ” Seeing him visibly relax at the confession, she allowed the devilish grin to crawl back onto her face. “No, those would be much better for unclogging toilets, I think.”

Absolutely fuming, Merrick smacked his hands against his thighs. “I cannot _believe_ you! I swear to God, the second I graduate I’m moving out of this goddamn house!” With that, he went to storm out through the living room.

“You love me,” Freida called after him fondly.

“No, I don’t, actually,” he yelled back, then slammed the front door shut behind him as he fled. With that, the floor shook again, this time causing some of the cereal to jump out of the bowl and onto the stained table. 

She frowned. “Damn. What a waste of good cereal.”


End file.
